Hermione Weasley & Harry Evans the affair
by lord hunter 20
Summary: Hermione meets Harry at a cafe, they fall in love, pairings Hermione/ron Harry/Hermione AU


Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter pairings Hermione/Ron Hermione/Harry Harry/Hermione/Fleur

Summary AU Hermione meets Harry at a café, and, they fall in love, they never met at school as Harry didn't go to Hogwarts, but another magic school, Hermione is un-happily married to Ron.

Hermione Weasley entered the café ordered a drink and sat down at a table near the window. She took out a book, and put it on the table, she gazed out the window absentmindedly playing with her wedding ring, she had married her husband two years ago, after his over bearing mother Molly Weasley, kept badgering her, they had been dating for a year she quickly realized that she wasn't IN love with him, just cared about him, after they married it became clear that Ron expected her to be a house wife, cooking, cleaning, doing what he was used to his mother doing, she always knew he was lazy, a complete slob, her parents never liked him, partially her dad when she and Ron announced. They were getting married, her dad tried to talk her out of it, even the day of the wedding, but the wedding went ahead, they had just moved into a small house after living at the burrow, since before they married, but Hermione was adamant that they move out, she couldn't live with his mother any more, either treating them like children or badgering her, his brothers were not as bad but that wasn't saying much. Bill was seeing someone, but they broke up, he was now married to an English woman, he met in Egypt, Fred was seeing Alicia Spinet, George was with a girl called Lisa, Charlie wasn't dating any one at the moment, and Percy she didn't see much of him.

"You look like you could use some company" said a voice Hermione looked up and saw a man in his 20s smiling, Hermione smiled at him "the opposite actually" she signed "may I" he asked Hermione, indicating the empty chair, she nodded and he sat down "I'm Harry Evans" Harry said "Hermione Granger, I mean Weasley" Hermione said "problems with the husband then" he asked "I saw you playing with the ring on your finger, you look a bit young to have settled down, your what 18,19?" Hermione laughed "thanks for the complement, that's what my dad said, and I'm 20" Hermione said, "Wow, so married life not what you expected?" Harry asked "no, I only married him because his mother, kept go on and on, she old fashioned so" Hermione said "so that's no reason for why should marry, you marry someone because you love each other" Harry said Hermione smiled at him "well aren't you a romantic" Harry smiled "I just believe you should only marry someone if you love that person, besides I know someone who married young, she married her husband at 18, she got pregnant, then they divorced," Harry said "how come?, why they divorce?" Hermione asked Harry looked at her and smiled "because she realized something" "what?" Hermione asked "that she was a lesbian, and was in love with his sister" Harry said Hermione's eyes widened "wow, in love with his sister, so what happened after they divorced?" she asked "she and the sister, became a couple, they married a year later," Harry said "his sister was secretly in love with her," he said "wow, so I take it you don't mind same-sex relationships?" Hermione asked Harry shook his head "no, I have a few lesbian and gay friends" Harry replied "me to my best friends are lesbians" Hermione said they talked for a little while, "so you never thought about divorcing him?" Harry said, "I really wanted my marriage to work but I'm beginning to realize that it not going to, especially as my husband wants me to be a stay at home house wife and doesn't want me to have a career, his mother is very old fashioned" Hermione said "and I want a career," "so what do you do?" Harry asked Hermione though for a moment trying to answer as honest a possible obviously she couldn't say she worked for a magical government so "I just started working in law" after a while they talked about their interests it became obvious that they were both flirting, given each other glances, Hermione couldn't pretend she wasn't attracted to Harry, ten minutes later Harry reached over and took Hermione left hand they looked at each other "I don't suppose you want to come back to my place for a coffee?" Harry asked, both knew what he was really saying as they were in a café Hermione nodded "yes I like that" they got up Harry paid then and left.

Harry and Hermione stumbled in to Harry front room their hands all over each other as they made out, they fell on to the couch "oh god Harry" Hermione moaned Harry took of his jacket, Hermione took hers of as well, revealing a pink shirt harry undid the buttons he pulled back and looked at her "up stairs?" he asked Hermione looked at him with lust and burning passion "yes" she breathed harry took her hand and headed up stairs clothes coming of as the went they entered his room as Hermione took her bra and panties of Harry took his boxers off they kissed and he lead her to the bed and laid down there hands explored the others body as they kissed after a few seconds Harry stopped and looked at her "Harry fuck me" Hermione said she opened her legs and Harry cock entered her and began to fuck her "oh yes harry fuck" Hermione yelled after a few seconds, as he began pounding into her pussy, "yes! Oh fuck me fuck me yes" screamed Hermione and after a minute they came together Harry semen filling her pussy entering her and her womb, he laid down next to her catching their breaths after a few minutes they had another round of love making and continued until late into the night eventually falling asleep in each other arms.

Hermione woke up she saw arms around her and felt Harry body pressed against her she signed happily, "morning" Harry said kissing her neck "morning to you too Harry" Hermione said she turned around facing him "last night was amazing," she said "I'm glad, do you want some breakfast" Harry asked "yes please" Hermione replied harry got out of bed put some pants on and jeans and went down stairs to the kitchen, Hermione laid down for a moment then got up she put on her shirt an panties and went down stairs "so what time do you have work" she said looking at the time 8:10 "I though I'd take the day off" Harry said "wouldn't you get into trouble? where do you work" Hermione said "I work at the café on oxford street during the day and a restaurant in the evening, and I won't get into trouble" "why not" Hermione asked him "because I'm the owner" Harry replied Hermione looked at him "what!. "You own a Café?" she said "and a Restaurant" Harry said "I inherited a lot of money from my parents and some other relatives, so I got the idea to open a café, and I always enjoyed cooking. So about three years ago I bought an abandoned shop that was big enough, I think it used to be a Restaurant," Hermione looked at him "wow, that brilliant, the Café and Restaurant bit that is" she said "so what are there names" Hermione asked Harry smiled "the café is called Lily's, and the restaurant is Moon Eclipse" he said Hermione eyes widened "that's the restaurant my parents went to a couple of time," she said "wow" Harry smiled and served her breakfast, they talked for a bit, afterwards they got dressed.

After getting dressed she came down stairs, Hermione went through the hallway and into the front room and looked around a TV and DVD in the corner, a book case with DVDS on it, a settee, an arm chair, a guitar standing on a stand and along a wall were three high bookcases with tonnes on books "wow!" Hermione said "what's, wow" Harry asked from out in the hallway "you have so many books," Hermione said looking at the titles, ranging from fiction, fantasy, horror, to martial arts, science, history, fencing, archery, chemistry, and languages, like Russian, Spanish, French, German, and Chinese, "hmm, I like to read" Harry said entering the front room "friends tend to call me a bit of a bookworm" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissing her neck "friends call me that to" Hermione said, "so what are you reading anything interesting?" Hermione asked looking at the book lying on the coffee table "oh, just a book I've read a few times Sherlock Holmes one of my favorites" Harry said, "my husband doesn't really read, at all," Hermione said "unless it's a sports magazine of his favorite team," "I'm not really into sports to be honest, I mean I play football and a bit of rugby but I'm not mad about it," Harry said, "I see you read martial arts books" Hermione said, "yeah I learnt it when I was a kid, I know a few others as well, I also know a few languages as well" Harry said, Hermione looked at her watch and signed "I better go, its almost 9," Hermione said, "do you have to go so soon" Harry said as he kissed her neck, Hermione groaned "unfortunately yes" Hermione said turning to him "but I'd like to see you again" she said Harry went to the coffee table and wrote something down on a piece of paper "this is my number" Harry said handing the paper to Hermione she took it and put it in her pocket she kissed Harry once more then left she then apparated home.

Hermione opened the front door and step through she closed it and went in the front room where she saw her sister-in-law Ginny Lovegood and her wife Luna Lovegood "hey, Ginny Luna what are doing here" Hermione asked "do I need a reason to come and see my best friend and sister in law" said Ginny she and Ginny had been friends since Hermione's 3rd year and Hermione met Luna in fourth year, they other then her parents who knew that Hermione wasn't in love with Ron, Ginny had a few times told her to divorce him, Ginny knew what her brother was like, "okay, sorry it's good to see you two as well," Hermione said "so how's works" Ginny worked part time at the prophet and was seeker for the Holy-Head Harpies, and Luna work for her dad at the quibbler, "okay, not much going on," Ginny said "so how's married life" Hermione said "amazing" Ginny said looking at her wife, Luna who smiled at her as she fingered her gold wedding ring "and well, we're thinking of having a baby" said Ginny "I mean we've been married almost two years now," she said her forefinger and thumb playing with her gold wedding ring "that's great Ginny," Hermione said "how about you Hermione," asked Luna Hermione looked at them she debated on whether or not she should tell them about Harry and them having slept together, but decided not to, "fine, thanks Luna," Hermione said they talked for a couple of hours before Ginny and Luna headed home.

A/N hope you like the chapter I've been working on this story for a while

Signing of, lord dragon hunter


End file.
